Hospitalized
by aethkr
Summary: Rin breaks her arm and it seriously affects her peers. But it's fine in the end, right?


Ever since Rin has been hospitalized, Maki has become more on the edge. Hanayo on the other hand seems like as if she doesn't like idols anymore. The μ's second and third years are very worried. The second Love Live! is coming up and this isn't happening. They couldn't even discuss it because both of them would snap. Hanayo would go into a rant while Maki just walks out angrily. They learned that the hard way.

"Now that we settled our practice," Eli said, who just covered their practice routine alongside Umi. "How's Rin?"

 _SLAM!_

"What did you just say?" Hanayo snapped, Maki looked furious as well. "She isn't here so obviously she isn't fine yet!"

"Maki-chan?" Umi asked calmly. No answer. "Maki-chan."

Maki stood up and walked out, slamming the door as she left.

"I'm leaving," Hanayo said as she too followed Maki.

—

" _Bad memory had memory_ ," Maki said to herself as she looked at her friend's medical records. "Hanayo-chan, how's Rin-chan doing?"

"Not well," Hanayo answered plainly. "Maki please hurry up."

"I'm trying," Maki said impatiently. "You're lucky you're getting this for free. I'm trying my best already. So at least be thankful would ya?"

"I know I know," Hanayo dismissed it and looked at her friend. "Is hurrying up too much to ask for?"

"Too much," Maki answered, she looked at Rin who was sleeping on the bed. Her breathing gave it away. She was awake. "Good evening Rin-chan."

"How did you…" Rin said with a smile. "Kayo-chin! You're here too!"

"She wouldn't leave her best friend she said," Maki teased, twirling a strand of hair. "Now excuse me, I have to get your cast. They didn't put it on you yet."

Maki left the room leaving a cheery but injured Rin with Hanayo who was smiling.

"You're awake, that's good," Hanayo noted, she glanced at the door then at Rin. "I miss seeing you at school."

"I know," Rin answered, holding a nearby hand which belongs to Hanayo tightly. "I don't like this too trust me."

"We can just trust Maki-chan and her doctor skills huh?" Hanayo said, Rin nodded. "I hope you get better. It looks like I was right when I said to _not_ try to skateboard down stairs."

"I think I know that now," Rin giggled, her friend was so concerned. She found it surprising. "Did you say thank you to Maki-chan yet?"

"Is it really that much of a big deal?" Hanayo asked, Rin looked at her bewildered. "So it _is_ a big deal. How do you know that Rin-chan?"

"Well, I heard from one of our classmates that they were hospitalized in this hospital," Rin paused. "He was dismissed earlier than expected because of how efficient and how great the staff, the doctors, and the nurses are. But it was costly."

"How much was it?" Hanayo asked, Rin shrugged. "You wouldn't really remember those would you?"

"Rin doesn't remember stuff she doesn't need to use for survival nya!" Rin said cheerfully and attempted to jump on her bed but Hanayo quickly stopped her. "Sorry. Anyways, how about the other μ's?"

"About that, we usually get mad at them," Hanayo grinned sheepishly. "Maki doesn't really talk about it but I usually do a rant about it while Maki just walks out."

"Found it!" Maki cried out, opening the door to Rin's room, panting. "Found…..it…."

"Why are you so…." Rin couldn't pinpoint why Maki was as such. "Kayo-chin help me."

"Tired?" Hanayo answered, stifling her laughter. "Don't tell me you forgot that word."

"I-I-I didn't!" Rin replied, acting oblivious. "Maki-chan, the cast please."

"Y-Yeah…..right," Maki said, fixing her posture after closing the door. "You broke your arm right?"

"Rin _accidentally_ broke her arm," Rin pointed out, Maki rolled her eyes and continued to put the cast on. "Can Rin move her arm now nya—Ow!"

"Even though you have a cast, you can't move it around," Maki scolded, her face with signs of disapproval. "If you need anything just call me, I'll be taking care of another patient. You'll be dismissed a few hours later. No payment, I'll remind you that. Take care both of you."

"Okay!" Rin said, observing her new cast. "Will I be okay in this Kayo-chin?"

"You will…" was the uneasy reply.

—

 **This was a good idea in my head. What happened now? Y u so horible now idea?!**

 _ **You lied to me.**_

 **Anyways, this is probably the most rushed and non emotional story ever.**

 _ **Always remember, ideas can betray you.**_


End file.
